Jessie, so nice!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie and Luke have fun.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Jessie, so nice!**

**Jessie Prescott is sleeping in her bed, wearing pink baggy sweatpants and an oversized black AC / DC t-shirt.**

Luke Ross enter the room, walking gently so he will not wake Jessie up.

"Yes, Dave! Grab my ass and fuck my pussy!" moans Jessie in her sleep, obviously have a sex-dream.

"Dave? I'm Luke." thinks Luke with a smile, getting horny.

He is not 18, but Luke's dick is as big as that of a guy Jessie's age.

Being so horny, Luke pull down his stinky pajama pants and starts to slowly jerk off to seeing Jessie sleep.

The reason that Luke's pajama pants are so stinky is because he has been farting so much while trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't sleep so that's why he decided to go to Jessie's room to maybe get to fuck her.

Luke has a huge crush on Jessie and his number one dream is to fuck her and cum in her pussy.

"I wanna penetrate her pussy..." thinks Luke while jerking his dick.

"I want your dick inside me, Dave!" moans Jessie, still asleep.

"She wanna get a fuck? I cannot resist her." thinks Luke.

As gentle as possible, Luke pull down Jessie's sweatpants and expose her round ass and pink pussy.

He jerk his dick a bit more, making it 100 % stiff. Then he slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

Luke is not a virgin boy. He's fucked a few girls his own age, but only for 'practice' as he call it so he has experience when he get to fuck Jessie.

Luke has also learned stuff by watching a lot of porn.

"Mmmm! Yes, Dave Caruzo! Fuck your slutty Jessie!" moans Jessie, all horny and still asleep.

"I'm not this Dave, whoever that is. I'm Luke Ross." moans Luke.

"Oh my crap!" says Jessie as she wake up and realize what is going on.

"Babe, you're so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Who told ya that fuckin' me is okay?" moans Jessie, being a tiny bit angry, but also very horny.

"No one did, but I like you so much that I couldn't stop myself from doing it with you, Jessica." moans Luke.

"Luke Ross, that's totally...totally...sexy!" moans Jessie, unable to deny her own sexual desires.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Luke, all horny.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie in a sexy erotic tone.

Luke gets even more horny from hearing Jessie's fuck-voice.

"Holy shit, you're really fuckable!" moans Luke.

"Thanks! And you're a skilled fucker!" moans a horny Jessie. "Where did ya learn this?"

"I've watched a lot of porn and practiced on girls from school." moans Luke.

"Okay, nice!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah, but no other chick I've seen is as sexy as you!" moans Luke.

"Do ya truly love me so much?" moans Jessie.

"I indeed do! You're my dream-fuck! The most sexy female ever!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Alright, Luke! Bang me!" moans Jessie, who love getting fucked hard.

"Oh, yeah! Damn sexy!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, very nice!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is happy and horny.

"Fuck, babe!" moans Luke.

"You do me so sexy and manly!" moans Jessie. "I like that so much!"

"Alright, Jessica! Thanks!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"You have a very awesome pussy!" moans Luke.

"Thanks! And you have a wonderful dick!" moans Jessie.

"Cool that you enjoy it, sexy Jessie!" moans Luke.

It is very obvious that Luke love fucking Jessie a lot.

"Mmmm! Fuck!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Ya sure know hot to bang me!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Awesome!" moans Luke, happy that Jessie enjoy being fucked by him.

"Luke, ya are a skilled fucker!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Luke, being all horny too.

"No problem, sexy boy!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Luke.

"Don't stop!" moans Jessie.

"I don't plan to!" moans Luke.

"Oh my gosh! What the...?" says Christina Ross when she enter the room and sees Luke fucking Jessie.

"Mrs Ross...sorry, this is..." begins Jessie.

"Shut up! Luke, you're going back to your room." says Christina as she grab Luke and pull him with her as she leave the room.

Christina pull Luke's pants back up, push him into his room and lock the door.

Christina then walks back to Jessie's room.

"Miss Prescott, how do you dare to seduce my son? He's not even 18 yet." says Christina in anger.

"I didn't seduce him, he seduced me and I like him so I allowed him to fuck me." says Jessie.

"Luke is still a kid. You can't let such a young boy have sex." says Christina, still angry.

"Mrs Ross, please...Luke's not as childish as ya think and he has a big dick." says Jessie.

"As soon as I've found a new nanny to replace you, you're out." says Christina.

"Don't throw me out, please!" beg Jessie.

"You shouldn't have allowed my son to put his penis inside you." says Christina.

"It felt good." says Jessie.

"Perhaps so, but he's too young for such activity." says Christina.

"Not really. Kids learn abour sex early these days. At his age I'd already sucked boys off several times." says Jessie.

"Stop!" says Christina, still very angry.

Christina leave the room.

The next day.

"Jessica, my sexy woman, let's continue where mom did stop it." says Luke as he enter Jessie's bedroom.

"No, she'll just stop us again, Luke." says Jessie.

"She won't. I put sleeping pills in her wine. Mom's gonna sleep for at least 2 hours." says Luke.

"Okay, let's fuck then, my sexy boy." says Jessie, all erotic and happy.

"Awesome!" says a very horny Luke in joy as he pull down his smelly sweatpants and reveal his dick that is stiff and ready.

"Fuck me!" says Jessie as she swing off her dress like a pornstar to reveal a sexy lace bra and no panties.

Jessie lean back against pillows on her bed and Luke slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed, Jessica!" moans Luke.

They are both very horny and happy.

"Ya sure know how to fuck!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Luke.

Luke fuck hard and slow and Jessie love it very much.

"It feels amazing!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah, I like it too!" moans Luke.

"Awesome!" moans Jessie.

"So true!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit, yeah! You're so sexy!" moans Jessie.

"And you're really fuckable!" moans Luke.

"I'm doin' my best..." moans Jessie.

"Great, babe!" moans Luke.

22 minutes later.

Luke fuck faster.

"Yes! So sexy!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Really true!" moans Luke.

At the same time, Emma Ross finds her mom sleeping on the floor in the living room with a broken wine glass next to hear and wine stains on the floor in front of her face.

"Mom...mom! Are you okay?" says Emma, trying to wake Christina up.

Christina does not wake up.

Emma run to get help from her dad.

"Luke, no guy has ever fucked me as perfect as you do!" moans Jessie and she really mean that.

"Thanks, my sexy Jessica!" moans a happy Luke.

Luke is very happy that Jessie think he has great and strong fuck-skills.

"You're welcome, Luke Ross!" moans a horny Jessie.

"Dad, you gotta come now! Something might be wrong with mom!" says a worried Emma as she enter her father's home-office.

"Oh..." says Morgan Ross as he stop what he was working and follow Emma to the living room.

Morgan goes down on his knees to check that his wife is okay.

16 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, ya cum like a real man!" moans a very happy Jessie as she get a big amazing orgasm.

Jessie love to feel Luke's large load of cum inside her.

"That was awesome." says Luke.

"It sure was, Luke." says Jessie.

Luke slowly pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy, allowing it to gently touch the nice wrinkles of the walls in Jessie's pussy, almost making his dick hard again.

"Aww...that feels good." moans Jessie.

"Yeah..." moans Luke.

Jessie gives Luke a kiss before he leave her room.

Luke's cum sink into Jessie's pussy and she want that to happen.

"Wow! That was wonderful." says Jessie with a cutie smile.

2 hours later, Christina wakes up, but she has no memory of what happened.

Luke smile to himself.

It turns out that Luke put more than sleeping pills in his mom's wine. He also put in drug that gives a little bit of amnesia.

"My love, what happened...?" says Morgan.

"I don't remember..." says Christina confused.

"I know." thinks Luke with a confident smile.

Christina no longer remember that Luke and Jessie had sex and since she never told Morgan about it, Jessie and Luke will not get in trouble.

Luke and Jessie are happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
